geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Hexagon Force
Hexagon Force is the sixteenth level in Geometry Dash. It is also the tenth insane difficulty level It is the newest main level in Geometry Dash. The level is not in Geometry Dash Lite. (For now...) Introduction On June 30, 2014, Robert Topala posted a sneak peek image on Twitter, reading Can You Guess the Next Song? The image also displayed pictures of a water drop, flame, and a hexagon. Topala referred to the popular video game music composer on YouTube, Waterflame, who had published the tune, Hexagon Force, on March 1, 2014. Description Hexagon Force begins with a brief cube scene, followed by a speed portal and rocket portal. Subsequently, the icon turns into a gravity ball, and the player makes first contact with the new blocks having diagonal surfaces. Later on, Hexagon Force introduces the brand new copy portals, which "clones" the icon with reversed colors. With the copy portal in action, the player is then forced to maneuver using the rocket. Throughout the level, multiple copy portals are included, and the icon transforms into every object in the game. Hexagon Force is also the first official level to introduce the slow and normal speed portals, which are shown along some rocket scenes. Rewards Completing the level without flaws in practice mode will unlock the dark grey primary color and the achievement, Hexagonest. If the player is capable of winning on normal mode, they would earn the achievement Hexagon Force! The icon unlocked is also similar in appearance to Creeper from the sandbox game, Minecraft. Flawlessly finishing the level would take under 1 minutes and 40 seconds. Clearing the dual sections The introduction of the copy portal brings yet another challenge to increasingly difficult levels. It is almost always overwhelming when first encountered, but like all things, can be beaten once properly understood. What is especially important to know is that practice makes perfect, ''and coincidentally, there is a practice mode which provides the opportunity to make it perfect, all down to experience. Take advantage of practice mode to correctly learn the manoeuvres. Another incredibly useful tip is to ''focus on the one icon. Trying to track two things at once is already harder than what the level really is. Determine at which points movements occur in order to efficiently control both icons. 'Cube section' The dual cube section is divided into two segments. Three successive jumps from the first lower spikes with a pause, followed by another three jumps clears the first segment. When launched into the second segment, begin with two synchronised jumps on jump rings. Next, direct attention to the lower cube, and jump when aligned with the indicator arrow and once more from the jump ring. Immediately direct attention to the upper cube and do the same, keeping accurate to the position of the second arrow. This can be particularly difficult to time correctly, so remember to practice to improve understanding. Four jumps from the first arrow. This completes the cube sequence. 'First ship section' Never try to focus on both ships. They are normally symmetrically aligned and therefore focusing on one will safely navigate the other. From the dual cube section, quickly hold down to send each ship towards the sides of the map before they are directed to the center, and remain there to avoid the spiked walls. Prepare to dodge a central obstacle, then shift to the center for a moment before pressing apart again, where you can rest as the ships travel along a safe divider through the middle, emerging to complete the sequence. 'Ball section' As well as being fragile to manoeuvre, the balls are also shrunken. The way the game's mechanics work means the speed remains constant in both enlarged and shrunken states, making the shrunken state appear considerably faster in comparison. Due to this, it serves to know exactly what happens to both balls since there is not enough time to interpret the position of obstacles as they arrive. From the UFO sequence, the balls must pass over a small gap by switching sides just a moment after changing form. What happens next is the lower ball is launched into the air, and in that time the upper ball must flip twice over an oncoming saw before the launched ball lands. There is an indicator arrow which marks the first flip point before having to return immediately once clear of the saw. In a similar manner, the lower ball must flip over a saw while the upper ball is sent airborne. Take care after as both balls are swiftly launched by jump pads onto several synchronised jump rings very quickly. It can also occur the balls being sent there themselves prematurely from switching gravity, even having both balls share a single jump ring if the timing is slightly out. The sequence can still be cleared safely, approaching another ship sequence while still shrunken. Trivia * When this level was added, the quake effect was added to dying. * The icon unlocked when completing the level in Normal mode was inspired by Creepers from the popular video game Minecraft * The Achievement Hexagonest may be a reference to the Game Super Hexagon Walkthrough Gallery Gdsong.png NewPortals.png BpHyxRzIQAAOBgD.png large.png Icon 16.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Normal Mode. Category:Levels